The Fool All Along
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Sixth oneshot. For Skye Agony. 'You know, I always thought he was a coldhearted fool...now I see I was the fool all along...' Jigglypuff reflects on how her opinion of a certain psychic pokemon changed for the better. Pairings inside. T for safety.


**How many one-shots is this? I think this is my sixth one-shot. Even though I said seventh in my profile…oh well! XD**

**Falco: It's been a while since you last wrote a one-shot.**

**Indeed. As I said in my profile, this is a prologue/prelude of sorts to a fic I plan on writing once I finish/am close to finishing the ones that are already up…don't want to write more than I can actually update! O.o Oh, and as said before: this is dedicated to Skye Agony, Guitarist of Doom.**

**Falco: It's all in Jigglypuff's point of view, as she reflects on how her views on a certain psychic pokemon (Mewtwo) have changed for the better. Expect Mewtwo/OC and some **_**teeny tiny**_** one-sided Jigglypuff/Mewtwo.**

**So yeah, to please all those lawyers and such, I don't own Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and SSBM in general. Nor do I own Trinity, the OC mentioned above and in the fic in name only (She belongs to Skye Agony). I do own this plot though. And I think that's it…**

**Falco: And with that, we start the one-shot. Enjoy **_**The Fool All Along**_

A cold-hearted fool…

You know, for the longest time, that's what I thought Mewtwo was. He never cared to hang around with the rest of us. He never cared to participate in the tag team/doubles and triples tournaments either. He rarely talked to any of us, and if he had to, he was never nice.

So I thought he was a cold-hearted fool.

I see now that I was the fool…

_I_ was the fool! I had to be! It wasn't that he was cold-hearted; it was that he was hiding behind his armor. All along, it was him scared to show his true emotions…and so he hid them.

And I was a fool to not assure him he _could_ reveal his true self to us. He could've a long time ago; then we never would've had to deal with the mess.

I wonder if Pikachu feels like a fool as well. Maybe he does, and maybe he doesn't. He never really liked Mewtwo anyway, you know. Pikachu had other things to worry about; like Pichu.

Pichu feels guilty, and I can't blame her at all; I feel guilty too. If it hadn't been for Trinity, bless her heart and soul, he never would've been the way he is now: nice, understanding, caring…_different_. If she hadn't showed up and showed him what we were too arrogant and selfish to do, he probably would've been as cold and uncaring as he has always been…or maybe he would've been sad, lonely, depressed…or maybe he might've died.

That last idea scares me. But it is true; he could've died. If Trinity hadn't shown up when she did, he could've died…because of the extreme loneliness and fear. Both have broke man and pokemon before; I'm sure even the Ultimate Pokemon, or whatever his title was back then, wouldn't have been able to live when life threw extreme loneliness, suffering, and sorrow his way.

I bless Trinity again; it was her appearing and living with us that helped me realize how much of a fool I am. Now I can start working to change my ways. I hope the other smashers have seen this. Maybe seen both things: We're all fools for have believed Mewtwo was cold-hearted, and that I was the biggest fool of us all.

I was, maybe still am, the fool all along. And that is the lowest shame anyone, whether he may be man, humanoid, pokemon, or beast, can achieve. I can change. I will! I owe that to Trinity and to Mewtwo.

And I guess I owe that to myself.

It was a winter's day, the day that Trinity came to the mansion, and helped Mewtwo out of his life threatening armor. Despite the cold weather, she was on a bench in the park, passed out cold. She was found by Yoshi, who was coming back after pigging out in a restaurant. He tried his hardest to behave, but at least he wasn't thrown out, like the last times he tried eating outside the mansion.

Of course, at this time, we had no idea who this girl was.

Wait…that's not true. I had some idea. I recognized her face from somewhere before.

I was a fool for not realizing who she was. If I did, maybe she wouldn't have had such a hard time with the smashers; especially the males! I mean, yikes! Men could be such flirts at the worse times!

Mewtwo's change was slow but sure, and I was a fool for not seeing it. But now, when I look back, I can see it so clearly. I mean, if _anyone_ was able to get Mewtwo to participate in a Doubles Tournament, then that person was changing him! Trinity was such a good person…why couldn't we be like her?

There was also that villain…you-know-who…I never thought that he was able to track us here…you-know-who. Then again, he _is_ the leader of a big organization and everything…I feel like a fool for not being ready when I could've been.

But battles were won, foes were defeated, teammates worked as one, and in the end, you-know-who went down. And good-hearted Trinity, to all of our delight, was able to stay with us. It's clear, as the journey went on and now afterwards, how much Mewtwo cares about her. She makes him blush, laugh, cry, worry…everything.

You know what? They can all say he was created; that he doesn't have true feelings. I know for a fact that that was never true. He did have natural made feelings; he just was never able to express them. At least in this, I was never a fool.

But I still have a lot to work on. And work I shall!

…you know, for the longest time, I thought Mewtwo was such a cold, cruel, merciless, and despicable cold-hearted fool…

But that's not true…it never _was_ true…

For I know now that I was the fool all along.

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the one-shot! Umm…it's not too short, right?**

**Mewtwo: What Jigglypuff talks about in this is what will take place in the fic following it, most likely titled **_**Hearts of Love, Hearts of Gold**_**. Strange title, I know, but it might also change.**

**Jigglypuff: It's been too long since RoyalFanatic wrote a one-shot! Please be easy on your judgment, although critique will be helpful. If it's too short, apologies and everything; honestly, it wasn't supposed to be long. Just short and straight to the point!  
**

**Mewtwo: In the end though, you'll be the ones to decide how good or bad this was. With that, please review.**


End file.
